It is to be appreciated that an electronic device, such as an integrated circuit, can be tested to determine whether the electronic device operates as desired. An electronic device tester is configured to test an electronic device by sending signals to and/or receiving signals from an electronic device to determine whether the electronic device is operating correctly. Because an electronic device comprises a relatively small pitch, such as a distance between center points of data I/O ports, the electronic device tester interfaces with the electronic device through a probe card comprising a pitch corresponding to that of the electronic device. That is, the probe card comprises one or more signal pins configured to contact the electronic device. The electronic device tester sends input signals to the electronic device through one or more signal pins on the probe card that are in contact with the electronic device. The electronic device tester receives output signals from the electronic device through one or more signal pins on the probe card that are in contact with the electronic device. In this way, the electronic device tester tests the functionality of the electronic device by interfacing with the electronic device using the probe card.